The World Ends With US?
by nintendork11
Summary: Stuck in the game with Shiki as his partner, is Neku. Something about the game is changing him and his lone wolf attitude. But is something different about the game as well? ShikixNeku spoiler, but barely...my OS fanfic- M for future chapters/just in case
1. Chapter 1: Neku's mad dash

Day: 5

Day: 5

"_**Hey Neku…wake up!**_ Come on...we're gonna get our next mission and you better be awake to see it!!"

God, was I ever tired. With this sick…game I'm forced to play, a good night sleep is way past my reach…

"Ughh…cut it out Shiki! I'm up, alright?? What are you so goddamn frantic about? The mission isn't even here yet!"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Her voice dripped sarcasm. "You snore like an elephant, by the way".

"Look…just leave me alone. Ever since I came into the Game, I haven't been able to sleep well at all."

This was the truth, not just me getting her off my back.

Another truth about this game is that it's changed me. I don't know how it started or why, but I really am trying to…like people.

I'm a lone wolf…it's all I've ever known. But this game…I don't know. It DOES something to you. It messes with your brain.

I've always thought that trust was a lie. Just another route to an early grave. I don't have an option now. I have to trust my partner, no matter how much I'd rather…blind my self with a spoon..hah….whatever. Well, in any case, this brings me to Shiki. This girl is truly whacked; annoying as hell, whiney like no other…a total case. Yet, I've found she's different from the people I've known. So much so that I'm gonna give her a chance…

"EARTH TO NEKU! You in there??"

"Hunnn? Oh yea…sure…"

As I said this, my phone started to buzz lightly with a beeping noise.

"What does it say?"

Reach the AMX building…

You have 5 minutes. Fail, and face erasure.

- The Reapers

"That's pretty strange for a miss-"

"What?? AMX? We're all the way on Cat Street!! There's NO way to make it in five minutes!!"

"SHIKI! Come on, relax…ugghh…I can't believe I'm even saying this but…..get on my back…"

"Your WHAT?? B-b-b-but that'll slow you down a t-ton! I couldn't possibly!"

God, she was blushing like crazy…but I guess I must have been too. Why did I even think of this??

"Look. The only way we're gonna get there in time is this. You're pretty slow…at least slower than me…and you also couldn't possibly run in that… skirt your wearing…" Damn and I though I couldn't get any redder…

"Fine. But we really need to hurry our asses down there!"

"Well?? Then get on, dammit!!"

"Oh…uhhh..right…sorry"

I gently lifted her off the ground and then I was off! I was sprinting like a mad man. I don't remember ever running this fast…didn't even think I could. It didn't help that Shiki was giving my neck a definite death grip. At least she weighted close to nothing.

"NEKU!! I KNOW IT SEEMS LIKE I'M SCARED CUS OF THE GRIP AND ALL, BUT THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!! SO EXILATING!" she giggled all of this, by the way…_Well at least one of us is having fun_, I thought.

"SHIKI!! WOULD YOU QUITE SCREAMIN' IN MY GODDAMN EAR??" I couldn't help but laugh a little, too.

"Silly, you're screaming too!"

She said this at noise level only meant for me…right into my ear, mind you. I stumbled a bit at this, but regained my composer.

"ALMOST THERE, NOW…JUST A COUPLE MORE BLOCKS!" she screamed despite my efforts.

Heaving and panting, I finally made it. We made there, both intact. Maybe she seemed light at first, but running with a crazy girl on your back is no walk through the park.

"Hey Shiki?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please...get off?"

"Oops! Sorry, Neku", she said softly.

"Hey Neku, my watch says we made it in under 3 minutes…maybe we miscalculated the distances…" she trailed off.

"What? seriously?"

"Yea…hmm…maybe my watch is broken?" she said more to herself than to me.

All that running for nothing? We could of walked there with time to spare!! These fucking reapers…the missions were rigged…the enjoyed this…_toying _with people. Making our lives, well, afterlives a living…dead? HELL!!

"GODDAMNIT!! If I don't kill the reapers, their fucking game is gonna kill us first!!"

"Neku?? What's wrong?

"Here I am!! Sweating like a pig after hauling you halfway across the city, and it turns out it wasn't even that far at all!!"

"ummmm…."

"Sorry Shiki, it's just that the Game is really starting to rattle me…it's nothing…"

"I know that must of sucked for you, Neku…but I thought it was really fun! I mean, you even seemed like that didn't completely ruin your day…well, until now at least. Maybe YOU even had fun! I don't know. But Neku…you seem really bothered by something…and I don't think it's about the game."

What?? That caught me off guard for a second…hopefully it didn't show on my face. How could she tell that I've been thinking about these…painful memories that she would never…that no one would ever understand.

"I can see it in your eyes, Neku, that something's not right. I just want you to know that you can talk to me if you want…I'll always listen."

I mustered up the darkest look I could give her and said this: "And why would I tell YOU!? I thought you were different but you're probably just like everyone else…acting sympathetic but never actually looking out for anyone but yourself. THE WORLD IS ALL THE SAME! You'd never understand me…no one would…no one can…"

She looked terrified…utterly horrified. HAH…smooth, Neku…good going.

"I'm s-sorry you feel that way", she said in close to a whisper before she ran off, tears obviously streaming from her eyes.

With all the venom I could gather, I mumbled to myself: "I hate this goddamn game…"


	2. Chapter 2: Always with you

_-The world ends with…US??_

My first fanfic! woohoo!

of course**…I DO NOT OWN TWEWY! THIS FANTASTIC GAME IS PROPERTY OF SQUARE ENIX! :D**

I was sadden by the scarcity of ShikixNeku fanfics, soo here you are! there's a slight possibility of a bit of UzukixKariya, but the way things are working out…we'll see!

please enjoy and review! :D p.s. bold italics are Neku's thoughts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day: 6

Today, I was the first to wake up, strangely enough. What was even stranger was what I woke up facing. We woke up in Udagawa, so the first thing I saw was my favorite place in the world. The backstreets with CAT's graffiti on the wall. The place where **Joshua killed me.** This was definitely different, and slightly…ominous. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but I had a pretty bad feeling about the day. After these feelings subsided enough, I made my way over to a sleeping Shiki. I had never seen anyone in such an uncomfortable-looking sleeping position. She was on her back, but her right leg was all the way across her left. In fact, all of her limbs were sprawled this way and that. I was about to wake up Shiki, but one look at her face and horrible guilt surged through me. Her face was stained with tears…red and puffy all over. God, I'm such an asshole! She must have been crying herself to sleep. I suddenly felt an urge to reach out and stroke her cheek. _**"I don't know what's coming over me"**, _I though as my own cheeks were being painted redder every second. Just as my hand made contact with her cheek, her eyes opened.

She gently pushed my hand away. What I saw on her face was a mixture of hurt, confused and maybe a tiny edge of anger. The longer I looked at her, the more the anger took over her face. But really, could you blame her?

"Shiki, I don't know what to say. I'm really….sorry about what I said last night. I just flipped. I just really have never told anyone anything about me and my past, and I don't know if I'm ready yet." If this wasn't hard enough to say already, it was five times as hard with her staring me down like a shirt with a huge rip in it.

"Neku…it's ok…really. I kind of over reacted, I guess. But please! Don't group me together with all of the people who have hurt you over the years! I'm different from them because I truly care about you…and I want to listen to your problems…." Her face was a couple shades more red than her own hair. "I want us to share our troubles. You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

This time I really had to. So I reached out and cupped her face in my hands. And this time she didn't push my hands away_. **"God…what IS this inferno in the pit of my stomach…I don't THINK I'm hungry...this only ever happens when I'm close to…her."**_ As I though this to myself, her cheeks grew even hotter under my touch. I'd never seen a face like hers was now on anybody. I couldn't for the life of me tear my eyes away, and neither could she.

"Neku…I…" We both moved towards each other at about the same pace…faces nearing their target. As clichéd as it is, the second our lips were all but touching, my goddamn phone went off.

"Whoooa!…uhhhh…let me j-just..check out the mission real quick!"

"Ummm…sure", she said gently. Both of our bodies did a quick 90 degree turn so were exactly back-to-back. Even with her back towards me, I could feel the heat emanating from her body. I was THIS close to kissing her…and what's surprising is that I think I actually did want to. **"**_**Hun…that's weird. Really…really weird."**_

"Well…let's see what this says", I said while scrolling through the texts.

**Kill Shiki Misaki.**

**You have until sundown. Fail, and face erasure.**

** -The Reapers**

I dropped the phone and began to break into a cold sweat. This couldn't be happening. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and forget everything about this damn game. I felt like I was on fire, being struck by lightning, and drowning all at once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT?? Kariya!! Do you SEE this?? This can't possibly be the mission! Now he's pitting the players against each other!! The only one who gets to erase other players is ME!!"

"Hmmmmmm…Kill Shiki Misaki. That is strange. I wonder how little 'phones' is takin' it".

"I don't give a shit about that!! I just want my promotion! If I can't erase players, then I can't get my promotion!!"

"Calm down, girl! Don't blow a fuse. Now, this bothers me too, but not for the same reasons. This feels really wrong…I know I'm a reaper, but I kinda feel like we should put a stop to this."

"Kariya, your not pussing out on me, are you?! I can't believe this!!"

"Me? Never! Look at it this way…what's the biggest and the best promotion you could ever dream of?"

"Oh…hmmm…well, I guess composer!"

"That's right! Now, this situation might be just what we need…"

"Kariya…what the HELL are you talking about??"

"I know this sounds really crazy, but I say we team up with the two brats. The phones boy and Misaki."

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"Look, you know I resent the way the top brass work things around here. My threat of a conscious is tellin' me that we confront Yodai, Kitaniji and Konishi about this mission, then if we smell something fishy going on, we team up with the brats and take down the higher ups!"

"Oh my god…you've finally lost it. All this time, you were so cool and composed, but really…you're insane. A fucking MUTINY?? Even if the kids are strong, there's still no way all of us could take on ALL of the higher ups! Also, if phones doesn't off misaki, then he's erased!"

"Uzuki… you want to be composer, right?"

"More than anything!"

"Then what's say we give the kids a little protection today?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmmm…that's strange. Only you got the mission sent to your phone, Neku…"

**"**_**Oh god…what the FUCK can I do in this situation…how could I possibly KILL Shiki?? I mean, she's my first and best friend and…I think I lo-"**_

"Neku? Whats wrong with you today? Ever since you got the mission, you've been acting pretty spacey". She then noticed that I was holding the phone close to my body and far from her. "Hey!! Let me see it! Aren't you gonna tell me what it says??"

"What? Uhhh…no sorry! I…uhhhhh….GOTTAGO!" My feet pounded the concrete as I ran away from her as fast as I could.

**"**_**I gotta think of a way to reverse this whole thing…can't kill Shiki, but can't be erased."**_

Then it hit me…_**"I'm not the only player who got the message…DUHH…"**_

"FUCK!!" and of course, I darted back the way I came.

"Neku?? What is it??"

"Uhhh…it's no big deal Shiki…just…stay by my side. Don't leave, ok?"

As predicted, she was blushing furiously. "Oh…Neku…o-of course I will! B-b-but enough of that! Show me the text!!"

"Umm…don't worry about that Shiki. It says to…rid…Pork City of the noise…yeah! So lets get going, ok?"

"Well, ok Neku…lead the way…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kitaniji!! What is the meaning of this fucked up mission!!"

As she said this, Sho Minamimoto strolled onto the scene. "Why the vertex do you and Kariya even care?"

"This is our business Sho…stay out of it", said Kariya. "Look, both of us have our own reasons for wanting to know and asking why, but really…what are you getting out of players…killing other players?"

"Why…what else but purely for the…amusement?"

"Kitaniji!! You fucking bastard…I refuse to erase the players who do not kill the girl for your amusement!!"

"Well, Kariya…this is new. Are you actually OBJECTING my orders? You are a reaper…therefore you WILL listen to my orders and WILL erase whoever does not KILL miss Misaki!!"

"I will not. Uzuki and me have come to put an end to this bullshit. Now you send out a new mission, before we-"

"Kariya, before you WHAT!! What could you possibly do to harm ME?"

Just then, a light bulb went off in Kariya's head. "Before we…leave…yeah. Before we leave. Goodbye, sir." Kariya and Uzuki left, but were trailed by none other than Sho.

"Sir, would you like me to dispose of th-"

"No, no Konishi…I think once I know what little scheme their working up, I'll take care of them…personally…"

"I don't have a clue to what you guys are doing, but let me tell you…you guys are such zetta…well…shit-for-brains!" Sho chuckled to himself.

"Sho, get out of my face, or so help me god…"

"Whatever… see you hectopascal binomials on the flip-side…or not!", and he sauntered off.

"So Kariya…what does you propose we do now??"

"We're gonna find the brats!"

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're at Pork City, so…all we have to do is defeat the noise here?"

"Ummm…well yeah.…the text DID say that!!"

"Neku? Why are you being so defensive?"

I had to tell her the truth. How could I possibly NOT tell her that all of the players were coming after her to KILL her!! God…I can just image it now…they're ALL looking for us.

"No reason…sorry. Let's just get this done."

"Well, ok then."

As we turned the corner, we ran smack into Sota and Nao. HOLY…SHIT.

"Ahhh…so our prey came to us on their own!"

"Neku, what is he talking about?"

"I don't…know." Then I lowered my voice to a whisper only Shiki could hear. "Shiki…don't freak out…just listen to me. Take my hand and be ready to run. Run we I say now."

"Neku?? What the hell's going on?"

"NOW!!"

We locked hands and we were off. Well, at least I was. I was basically dragging Shiki behind me. I sped ahead faster than before, so when I paused to pick Shiki up in my arms, Sota and Nao wouldn't catch up to us.

"NEKU!! WHAT DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!! I SHOULD KNOW WHY WE'RE RUNNING AWAY!!"

"THERE'S NO TIME! I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!!"

This time when she gripped my neck, I could tell by her face that she was scared of her mind. The poor girl was trembling. With me running, it was hard to whisper, but I attempted to and said: "Don't worry. I know you're afraid, but I'm with you. I'll always be with you"

Her trembling subsided and was replaced by a blushing face. "Ok…"

To my own horror, I realized that Sota and Nao weren't just chasing us; they were planning to corner us. Of course, I just happened to notice while we were nearing Cat Street. Goddamnit, This day could not get worse!

"IT'S THE END OF THE LINE, PHONES!!"

"Sota, it isn't worth it…think about what you're doing before you do something you regret."

"SHUT IT, PHONES! I know exactly what I'm doing!!"

Suddenly, I realized that Sota was not himself. His eyes were bright red and his voice sounded just a little bit different. **_"So Shades did something to them."_**

"Prepare to die…both of you!!" Sota pulled out a powerful pin and started to activate it.

Shiki and I were up against the wall, me in front of her…shielding her. "Don't worry Shiki, I won't let him hurt you." I attempted to pull out a pin out of my pocket when I found that all my pins were gone.

"WHAT?? Where are my fucking pins!!"

"Stop right there, kid!", said a female voice from the roof of the building behind us.

Kariya and Uzuki the reapers leaped off of the building and landed gracefully on the ground in front of us. _**"What? Were the hell did they come from…and how did they find us?? Shit, they're gonna erase me…and probably Shiki too since I didn't kill her."**_

"Hey phones…We're here to save your ass!"

"Why would you guys be helping us? You should be helping them kill us!"

"So what…do you like, want to die?" replyed Uzuki. Sota was catiously nearing Kariya, trying to be sneaky, but of course, was knocked to the ground in 3 seconds flat…out cold. Nao's red eyes seemed to fade a bit, and she dragged Sota away from the scene.

"I'll explain it to them, Uzuki. Look kid…we're..kind of reaper fugitives, if you know what I'm saying."

"No, I actually don't. Enlighten me."

"Long story short, I have a conscious! Surprise, surprise! And it's telling me to stop players from killing other players. Uzuki here just wants to be composer, so we need your help to take down Kitaniji and Konishi."

"What's in it for us?"

"We can protect you guys from the other players who are after Shiki. All we need from you guys is your cooperation and your help in battle."

"Only one problem. Some little bastard filched all of my pins."

"Opps…my bad. That'd be me!" answered Uzuki.

"Well kids, looks like if we get your help, you get your pins. It's a win-win!"

"Fine, Kariya…we'll help y-"

"WAIT WHAT?? Why are all the players after me?? Do you care to explain this, Neku?"

"Uhhh…guys…could you excuse us please?"

"Certainly! We'll leave these two love birds alone, won't we Uzuki?" Uzuki just giggled and they turned the corner and waited for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neku…please…tell me what's going on."

"Oh God.…this is gonna be horrible for you, but look at this text." The minute she laid her eyes on the text, her skin turned paper pale.

"What…? W-..w-why…why would they DO this?? I…I…"

The next thing I knew, Shiki threw herself at me and nestled her head against my collarbone. I could tell she was crying due to the dampness soaking into my shirt. Her body was racked with painful sobs. God…I couldn't stand to see this girl in such a state. So I wrapped my whole body around her and stroked her hair and back.

"I'm so sorry Shiki…these people…the reapers…they deserve all the pain in the world, not you, or me, or all the other players in the Game. Especially not you…"

This is the nature of this goddamn game. Doing fucked up things like this just for shits and giggles. I never understood the cruelty of mankind. The whole world…filled with assholes. Beating on the little guy to make you feel big. Being friendly to the people you end up stabbing in the back. Stabbing…and...tearing….

"_Neku…you're a demon. A devil child. You clawed apart her insides…you KILLED her."_

"_Murderer…"_

"_She could have lived a full life if it wasn't for you, bastard child…"_

"_Now she'll never come back. Her smiling face… gone forever."_

"_You ripped her apart…ripped up our happy family…"_

"_All because of you…she'll NEVER come back!! All because of you!! **Y****OU KILLED HER**!!"_

W-wha-whats…happening…my head..it…..these…horrible things…why…..why….me…

That's when the tears came. Up until the tears, I was blacked out… all except for the flashbacks. I was on the ground on all fours, head facing down. I couldn't control my body. I started pounding my firsts on the asphalt until they bled.

"Why…why…why...WHY….WHHHHY DAMNIT"

"Whoaa!! Neku calm down…come here…it's ok…"

Shiki was sitting on the ground, and she started to rub my back. This was enough to stop my rant. She scooted up right next to me and gently moved my head to her shoulder. It was when she places my arms around her own waist that I broke down. Now **I** was the one racked with sobs. **I** was the one holding her like I couldn't let go. She tenderly kissed the top of my head and slowly rocked me. I was shattered…crushed…broken.

"Promise me that when this passes that you'll tell me everything...about your…past…"

I stifled a sob and said…"I…promise".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well folks…I basically didn't know a thing about fanfics when I started this, so that's why my first chapter is void and naked (lawls) of any headers and footers!

:D :D :D :D


	3. Chapter 3: wanna lollypop?

**P**retty **D**amn **A**kward… :D :D

this chapters got a couple of nice twists and turns…and it's also pretty fluffy…so…enjoy :D p.s. plain bold in this chap. is Neku talking in real time

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day: 6

"_Promise me that when this passes, you'll tell me everything...about your…past…"_

_I stifled a sob and said…"I…promise"._

Well, a promise is a promise. The sun was still high in the sky…nowhere near sundown. So I could tell her and still have time to meet back with the pair of reapers around the corner.

"I'm gonna start…but if I kinda falter while telling…don't worry…"

"I understand, Neku…I know this must be hard for you, so just take your time", and she gave me a sweet smile.

"**Well…it really all started from birth…"**

"_Sir, I'm sorry, but we've tried everything we could to save her. The baby is fine…but…I'm afraid Ageha has…passed on."_

_Neku's father went into a fit of rage. Pounding on the ground…overturning hospital carts. He couldn't accept that while his wife had to die, the baby lived._

"**The first time I remember seeing my fathers face, it was filled with rage and…hate. Eventually me father remarried and had two girls. As long as I could remember, whenever the girls pasted me or were in the same room…they'd whisper amongst each other, and frequently said murderer, just loud enough for me to hear. Of course…all the love was reserved for them…only contempt and disgust f-for…me…I remember when I was 11, the first time I talked to my stepmom Maki, I asked…"**

"_Maki…ummm…are you…my mother?"_

"_Me, why…no sweetie. Your real mom? She's dead…and…you actually killed her." A sick smile was on her face. "__Neku…you're a demon. A devil child. You clawed apart her insides…you __KILLED__ her. I guess that makes YOU a murderer, now doesn't it?"_

**"Of course…this traumatized me and I ran off crying…only to run into my dads legs."**

"_Hey there son…where do ya think you're going?"_

"_Is it true? I killed mom? HOW??" I was...of course…sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. _

"_Stop crying Neku…shut up…" and he slapped me._

"_Now you listen good, kid…your mom died because you were in her…ready to come into the world. She could have lived a full life if it wasn't for you, bastard child…now she'll never come back. Her smiling face… gone forever. All because of you…she'll __NEVER__ come back!! All because of you!! __**YOU KILLED HER**__!!"_

"**He tried to grab…..to…grab me…to beat me…but I was too quick. I ran out the front door, sobbing and wailing…running blindly down the street."**

"_I shouldn't be born…I shouldn't be born!! I….I…KILLED HER!!"_

"**I reached the Udagawa backstreets and fell to my knees."**

"_I killed her…I killed her…I KILLED her..I..KILLED her……I KILLED HER!!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**That's when he found me. No, not my dad, but the man who changed my life…Naota. He looked to be in around his early 20s, homeless, but not in bad looking cloths. He was wearing what looked to be a black leather jacket, fairly new, fairly worn in. Pretty nice jeans, too. Also, he had a pair of purplish blue headphones hanging around his neck. He looked like he had just become homeless, but according to him, he was born that way…"**

"_Hey kid…what's wrong with you? Quit pounding the ground…heh…looks like you're gonna hurt the poor ground rather than yourself."_

_I slowly turned my head skywards. "Who are you…did he send you to get me?? He did, didn't he??", I screamed. _

"_Uhhh…kid..I don't know what in the hell you're talkin' bout…but nobody sent me anywhere's…kid…this is my home"._

"_You live in…this ally?"_

"_Yup! Udagawa backstreets born and raised!"_

"_Then, why are you dresses so nice?"_

"_Oh these? You like? Well, I have my way with things…Well, kid…what's your story? How'd you find yourself all the way out here?"_

"_It was…my dad…he's the reason I've ran away from home…When I was born…my mom..didn't make it."_

"_Ohhh…now I see…"_

"_My whole life. My dad and step family have spent my whole life tellin' me what a…a demon I am…how I killed her and if it weren't…weren't for me…" The tears slowly started to pool in my eyes._

"_Oh god…kid, that's horrible…that explains the 'I killed her' nonsense."_

"_Nonsense? But, its true…"_

"_What? Are you tellin' me that your family SUCEEDED in brainwashin' you??_

"_But it was my fault!"_

"_Kid, there's something about this that you just don't understand. Your mother loved you. If she didn't love you with all your heart, then you wouldn't of even been inside of her…"_

"_Wha-what…??"_

"_Kid…let all those bastards at home spout all their nonsensical shit, but you NEVER forget that…ok? Promise you'll never forget that your mom loves you and doesn't blame you…OK??"_

"_It'll be hard…but I'll try."_

"_Well, kid…I can't stand to let you go back to that kinda hell hole, so…how bout you stay with me? And what do they call ya, kid?"_

"_Neku Sakuraba…and I couldn't possibly…I just met you…"_

"_No worries Neku!! Naota Kariya!! You just follow me…and welcome to my humble abode!!…here…wanna lollypop?"_

"**After that…I spent everyday with Naota…he taught me everything about living on the streets…showed me all of the places I love today. Especially, the Udagawa CAT graffiti. **

"_WHOAAA!! Naota!! what's this awesome picture??"_

"_Oh that old thing? It's done by CAT…he's a friend of mine. There's graffiti like this all over Shibuya…maybe someday I could introduce him to you!"_

"**All this happiness went on…until one day…everything I was growing to know and love…was pulled right from underneath me…"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uhhh…Kariya…are you sure we should be eavesdropping like this? We don't have all day…"

"It's only 12:30…we've got time…"

"Kariya…what are they talking about…phones said he lived in the ally with some guy with your last name!"

"…..I…don't know…"

"Are you sure? You don't look good…are you sick? Let me feel your forehead…"

"I'm fine…Uzuki…I'm…just fine…"

Kariya turned his face a bit, so Uzuki couldn't see him let the tears come down…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Uhh….hey Neku…I want you to have something…"_

"_What is it, Naota?"_

"_These head phones…take um'…"_

"_But these are yours! They're always around your neck! Why are you giving me these?"_

"_These are real nice head phones, Neku…when you got um' on, you can't hear anything going on around you…"_

"_Ok…and?"_

"_If anyone says anything painful, you can wear these and just…block out the bad people…"_

"_Why would I need these, then? Those kind of people are history!"_

"**Naota just looked down on me with these sad eyes that said…'I wish that were true…' I would have never guessed that those headphones saved me. He was right about what they could do. The next day when I woke up, Naota was on his cell with someone…"**

"_Who is that, Naota? and how the hell do you have a cell phone?"_

_He practically shot straight up and out of his skin. "Geeze, Neku! Don't scare me like that!! It….was no one… don't worry about it…"_

"_Ok…well, you said you were gonna show me a new place today?"_

"_Ummm…yeah…I was gonna do that…well lets go!" _

"**I could see something about him was off today…he didn't have his usual spunk and spirit about him. It was replace by nervousness, and a sad face…and face full of guilt."**

"_Whooa…this ally looks pretty bad…"_

"_Hey, Neku! Look at the back wall, though…I think it has some CAT graffiti!"_

"_Really?? Cool!"_

_Just then…a pair of huge arms grabbed me…and they weren't Naota's…I knew these hands…they were my fathers. All of my worst nightmares were coming to life. Then he threw me into his car…child locks secured. At first I couldn't say or do anything. I couldn't move an inch. I was in shock. When I saw my father hand Naota a pile of 10,000-yen notes, I knew what was going on…the guilty looks, the phone calls…then that's when I went berserk. I was pounding the glass with my fists, pounding the seats with every limb…including my head…I couldn't stop… "You bastard!! You sold me out!! Stabbed me in the back…no…no…no..NO…NO….NOOOOOO!!" After the exchange was over with, Naota started walking down the street, like he hadn't just handed me over to my own goddamn father. But when I caught his gaze for a second, the guilt on his face was overwhelming…and he had a hint of tears here and there. Then, my father swung open the car door, grabbed me around the waist, and threw me in the trunk. "Of course", I though…"my nice, old life with Naota was over…and the new nightmare had just begun". _

**"That's about…the g-gist of it Shiki…"**

I was comforted a little when I found Shiki was still holding me tightly. She turned to face me. I though she was starting to say something, but she grabbed my face and swooped in with her own. The kiss was something else. Nothing else could have melted the pain away in quite the same way. All I wanted now was to feel her body against mine, her heat mixing with my own. But to my chagrin, she cut the kiss short. Damn…I couldn't think straight now…I was like I really hadn't just told her every painful thing about my past. All I could think about was how much I wanted everything about her…to just…always be mine. Her lips, smile…everything.

She started stroking the back of my neck and looked straight into my eyes. "I'll always be with you. I'll never, ever hurt you like you've been hurt. With me around, no one else will ever hurt like that again. I….love you…"

She breathed out the last part, and I couldn't quite make it out, no matter how hard I tried. She then wrapped her arms around me, her head to my chest, my head resting on hers. We stayed like this for what seemed at least a couple centuries, until we were interrupted by Uzuki and Kariya.

"Haha! Kariya, you were right! They ARE love birds!"

"..." Kariya was silent.

He walked right up to me and said: "Hey…phones…we kinda overheard you talkin', and…this might sound real crazy…but…I'm Naota Kariya…punch me, kick me…do what ever you want. Whatever you do, I deserve it."

My mouth hung open…and in the new silence, I swear, I could her the earth shift a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well? how was that? I kinda like that twist…kariya's actually tied to Neku in some way! fun fun…I kind like the direction this story is takin'…but reviews would be nice… :D

next chappie is comin' soon!!


	4. Chapter 4: Kariya's identity

Day: 6

Hey there everyone…here's the next chappie…this ones pretty fluffy, so beware!! :D :D p.s….is R&R read and relax? or is it read and review…or maybe it's even relax and review?? whatever it is…just…DO IT!! :D :D :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day: 6

As tempting as the offer to punch him was, I just gaped at Kariya, looking absolutely dumbstruck.

"You're WHO NOW??"

"It's me…I'm Naota…the Naota from your past…as you can see, I died too. I've been watchin' over you since the first day you entered the game."

"Nice try, bastard…I don't give a flying fuck if you've been watching over me…you ruined my life!! I lost hope in all humanity because of you!!" I was absolutely seething now, and I couldn't stop myself from pummeling him.

"Go ahead Neku, let it all out..." He said this while I was kicking the crap out of him, or at least attempting to. He wasn't blocking or anything, but I wasn't the best hand-to-hand fighter.

Tears of frustration, anger, and exhaustion started seeping from the corners of my eyes. "Why……you made my nightmarish life…start ALL over again!!" I was barely even hitting him anymore. The slaps I was hitting him with looked pretty damn wimpy…I had lost all energy.

"Neku…if you're done…do you want me to explain why I did it, and what it did to me?"

"If you must…I'll still think you're a lousy sack of shit…", I mumbled.

"As you know, I had lived my whole life in the backstreets of Udagawa...My dad was shot by some gangster a couple allies over. My mom left me with nothing but a small bag of food, and the cloths on my back. Without her, things didn't change much…food was still scarce, I was still beat up on a daily basis by other thugs from my ally. But my days as a poor guy were over. I had met up with a group of guys who seemed pretty descent. They didn't treat me like shit like everyone else had in my life. They were pretty rough around the edges. One day, I learned this first hand…"

"_Hey Naota, what's going on, man?"_

"_Hey Kei…nothing, really…I was just about to look for some food."_

"_Well, how's a bout' you help us in exchange for some food…that way you don't have to go scrapping through the dumpster…"_

"_Uhhmmm…ok, I don't see why not..."_

"Sure enough, we waited until around 1 or 2 am, and we wandered into the rich section of Shibuya…I really had no idea what we were doing there."

"_Hey…guys what I'm I helping you with again?"_

"_Oh…just a job…that's all…"_

"Then it hit me…_'a job…oh..holy shit…we're gonna rob these houses, aren't we…'_ And history was made. That's how I sustain myself even while living on the streets. Until I met you, kid…You were my downfall, but let me tell you…I looked at you as a son. I never doubted that I loved you as my son for one second…"

"Then why did you sell me out…?"

"That's where it started to get hairy…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Naota's phone went off. "Hello?"_

"_Naota…you don't know me, but I know you…sources tell me you have my kid…and I want him back…"_

"_Your Neku's father? No way you can have him…you fucking piece of shit!! Who the HELL do you think you are? I'M his dad now!!"_

"_Well, well…how does this sound…if you refuse to hand him over, then I'll send over some guys to off both of you, how does that sound?"_

"_Both of you…does that mean you plan on killing Neku anyways??"_

"_Well, I could…__**not **__exact my revenge on him for my wife…IF you make it worth my while…"_

"_HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT, YOU DIRTY BASTARD!!"_

"_Hmmm….let's say…10 million yen…"_

"_I only have 1 million…"_

"_Fine…either you hand over the 1 million and Neku, and I don't kill him…or I kill both of you…you first, then I could torture the boy without much…trouble…" _

"_FINE…it's a deal…just..please…I'll do anything…just…don't hurt him…"_

"_Hmmph…whatever…meet me tomorrow at 3 pm, sharp. 5 allies over, on your right…"_

"…_Yeah..." click._

"Is that…really what happened?"

"Yup…Neku…if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't of given him single coin. If I could of, I woulda gotten us outta there the second I hung up. The damn bastard all ready stationed men near our ally just incase we made a run for it…I had no choice…I wasn't gonna let you be killed because of me…"

"I…I don't know..what to say…"

"Just keep listening, there's more…Packed with a pistol given to me from a friend, I followed your car in a taxi…I couldn't just let it end like that…I had to free you somehow. When I got to your house, you were already inside. I could tell because…I heard you father…beating you…" Kariya's face started to fill up with pain and sorrow, and his eyes watered.

His expression stopped faltering and he had a fierce, blazing look in his eye. "I couldn't stand it!!…I had to kill that man so the guilt wouldn't eat me alive…and also so we could be together again. Due to my years of stealing and looting people's houses, I knew the best way to break into a houses window, and I did just that. As slowly as I could, to not step on a creaky floor board, I located the room with you and your father, and pulled out the pistol."

"_Hey DIRTY BASTARD? Remember me? Ready to die??" At the sight of Naota, Neku quickly ran up to him and stood behind him. "Don't worry, Neku, I'll protect you…"_

"_Heh…I expected this from you…so I was prepared for this…Shin, Shota, could you come her for a sec?" Two burly, incredibly muscular men lumbered over to Kariya and easily wrestled the gun out of his hands._

"_Here ya go, boss!" He was tossed the gun and promptly aimed it right at Kariya's head._

"_You're not even worth giving a pre death speech to, so die!" BANG! And Kariya slumped to the ground…never to rise again…_

I remembered this now…why hadn't I remembered this earlier?? I can't believe I went along my whole life after this harboring such a horrible grudge…he did it for my own sake…he did everything…for me… "I can't believe it…how could I…I didn't know…I…I..I'm..the scum of the earth…god…I didn't KNOW!!"

"Shhhh…Neku...it's ok…I did everything I did for you…because like I said about your mother…I don't blame you because I love you…and I'll always think of you as a son…"

I didn't know what to say. The tears started…goddamnit! I've cried more than I ever have in my whole life because of this stupid-ass game…before I could do anything else, I was enveloped in a big hug but none other than Kariya.

"I loved you then and I love you now…son." He grinned down at Neku and released him, who was quickly encircled by now another pair of arms…Shiki's. "See? Who knew things would end up like this? Now you know the truth and can try and put the painful things behind you!"

I guess all of this started to make me feel better, but I had one lingering question…

"Kariya…uhhh…Naota…why did you take me in in the first place?"

"Hmmm…I think I saw a bit of myself in your eyes…I couldn't resist!" he chuckled to himself.

"And Kariya…"

"Yea, Uzuki?"

While Shiki and Neku started talking, she pulled him over to the side. "Why did you tell me your name was Koki?"

"Remember the first thing you told me? You said 'my boyfriend is such a slob, but I still love him…and yada yada yada? His name was Koki, too."

"WHAT?? W-w-what kinda reason is that??"

Naota smiled down at the blushing rampage he had begun. "We'll talk later…" he directed this to her…"Neku…Shiki"

"Yes?" the kids answered in unison.

"We need to go over the plans for takin' down the boss and the iron maiden…You with us?"

"Yup!", replied Shiki. "Just tell us what to do!!"

As if on some kind of queue, the timers on my hand and Shiki's hand disappeared. "What?? How could our timers just…magically disappear?"

"Well, if the Game Master or Conductor has some reason to, they can retract the mission and send a new one. Or they can retract it and just not have a new mission…whatever Kitaniji says, goes…Hmmm…Its 1:50 now…how about we split up and meet back up here if a mission goes out…but if not, we'll meet here anyway at 5…ok Neku?"

"Sure…that sounds good." Really…I truly knew that I probably wouldn't have much more time alone to spend with Shiki…If it wasn't today, the final battle would be tomorrow for sure. I had to spend a couple of hours with her…as long as I was next to her. And damn…I really wanted to sort out these confusing feelings about her! Want to kiss her, don't want to kiss her…I'm not sure if I was ready to actually be in love…I was still cold towards people…but I guess Shiki did a pretty good job of warming my frozen heart earlier…

"Hey Neku?"

I was broken from my reverie. "Oh…yea? What is it?"

"So, is there anywhere you wanna go? What did you wanna do?"

"Umm…I don't know…I was thinking we could just stay here and…ummm…talk? Or something…" Damn…I SURE had a way with words…phhhft…

"Ok…sure!"

We both slid against the wall our backs were facing, and to my surprise, Shiki scooted so she was right up against me…her neck nuzzling against mine…Oh god…I can't believe…w-what I was feeling at that moment. My cheeks were completely flush…red to the bone. I didn't think I had the strength to keep my hands off her body, but I resisted. Everything I wanted at this very moment was right by my side…how could I NOT want to touch her? _"Wait what?? Everything I…WHAT??" _If my feelings weren't confirmed at second after our first fleeting kiss, then they were now. I was in love with Shiki Misaki. My first real friend…best friend. The very same girl who annoyed the shit out of me when we first met. How is this possible? I was supposed to be aloof…never opening up to people…and yet…I told her my darkest secrets just within the last hour. Hunnh…even though this all felt very strange, I somehow…felt…right. Just like it had felt so very right to hold her small frame against mine…

"Neku…ummm…", she started, beet red. "D-di-did you give any…thought to what i…s-said earlier?" Her timid voice and expression were adorable…_"Yup…I really do love her…don't I…"_

"What you said? What did you say…?"

Strangely, a horrified look took over her visage.

"Are you KIDDING ME?? What did I SAY?? I SAID 'I LOVE YOU', GODDAMNIT!!"

At those words, I was literally taken aback…like…even though I was sitting…I was able to fall backwards. I caught myself and started to shake….not a back kind of shaking, maybe it was just the excitement of all this. With my face redder than ever, I said… "W-w-w-what?? When…when did you say that?? I think…I think that was when I couldn't hear you…you said something, but I wasn't even sure you really did speak, it was so quiet… " Much to my horror, this whole sentence was riddled with voice cracks and stutters.

"Oh…Neku I'm sorry! I jumped to a silly conclusion…I should of listened bett-"

I couldn't stand her beating herself over this, so I simply sealed her lips with my own. It was the most thrilling thing. When the both of us needed to stop for an air break…I lightly took her face in my hands. I looked deep into her loving, brown eyes, and said: "Shiki, I…I love you..too…I really do. At first, it was hard to open up because of my old life…but, from now on, I'm gonna try my best to confide in you…"

"Neku…you have no idea how happy that makes me…" She gave my shoulder a slight squeeze and we proceeded to lock lips once more. I had never felt anything quite like having her tongue prodding and wandering into my mouth. _"God…who set of these fireworks?"_, I thought as we kissed a just a little bit deeper and more passionately. Finally, both out of breath…we broke the kiss and just beamed at each other for a while. Suddenly, her smile got a little bit goofier, and jumped right into my arms. Laughing hysterically…at, well…nothing in particular, we ended up falling asleep with our arms tightly around one another.

At that very moment, a pair of reapers were having their own special conversation…

"That's not really why you called yourself Koki, was it? That's a stupid reason…"

"Hehe…it's a reason, none the less…"

"Well, I'm just saying, I like the name Naota…a lot better..", Uzuki said softly, a light red shading her face.

"Oh…really now?" Kariya had been walking behind her and so he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head with as much tenderness possible.

"Wha-what are you doing??", a frantic Uzuki cried.

"Oh…nothing really…" He smiled hugely as he released her. The embarrassed Uzuki was just that, embarrassed…and surprised, but that didn't mean she wasn't happy…she just would never admit it. So hand-in-hand, they walked back to the meeting place where they found the to kids sleeping quite peacefully.

"It's not even 5 yet…let's let them sleep a bit longer…I don't have the heart to wake them up…"

"Sure, Kariya."

They found another spot on the wall, sat on the ground and relaxed. They also fell asleep, Uzuki's head on Kariya's shoulder, still holding hands. Too bad that tomorrow, all of there lives would change…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hmmm….i kinda liked that chappie…was it too fluffy? yea…I really don't know why I made Kariya such a sap…didn't really plan it…it just happened…and YAY! I was able to fit in a bit of KariyaxUzuki…yay me!!

:D :D :D :D :D please review!! :D :D :D :D :D


	5. Chapter 5: vows in paradise

All four of us, me, Shiki, Uzuki and Kariya, were all woken up by the sound of my phone, buzzing and ringing away

Hello everyone!! finally…the next chapter!! :D :D :D I hope you all like it! please R&R…and like before…CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THAT MEANS?? lawls… :D :D :D p.s……UxK!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DAY: 7

All four of us, me, Shiki, Uzuki and Kariya, were all woken up by the sound of my phone, buzzing and ringing away.

"Ughhh….Neku, what time is it?" Shiki was still groggy and wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Hmmm? Uggh… it's… 10 am… a… am?? SHIT!! It's the 7th day!! Naota!! Why didn't you guys wake us up?"

"Sorry, you two just looked so peaceful…we were planning to wake you up, but looks like we ended up falling asleep too…"

"Tchh… well… looks like the strategy conference is off then."

"Neku, what does the text say?" asked Shiki.

"It says":

Meet me on the top floor of pork city…your fate awaits you.

You have 600 hours. Fail, and face erasure.

P.S…bring along your new little friends along…they're in for a surprise.

-The Reapers

"This is the final, deciding battle, so…anyone got a good plan for taking them out?" I sure as hell didn't have a clue.

"I think I do", said Kariya.

"Oh… come you guys!! You don't really think we need a plan do we? Screw strategy! Let's just…storm in there, and I'll take my rightful place as-!!" Uzuki was cut off by Kariya.

"Uzuki… calm down! And how far do you think we'd get it we… 'just stormed in there'. Just because we need a plan doesn't mean it has to be incredibly elaborate. All I though we should think about was who would fight who. I was thinking Uzuki and me could distract Kitaniji while you two take on Konishi and Yodai. Once you beat them, you guys finish off Kitaniji, while we look for Joshua. Well, Neku? Shiki? What do you think?"

"Hmm… that doesn't sound bad… I think we should use that plan." Shiki nodded her head in agreement.

"Well then… lets get going!" exclaimed Shiki.

I can't tell you how nervous this whole ordeal was making me... every thought, good and bad, that I could have thought about dealing with all of our futures, was rushing through my head at mach speed. _"How can they all be so composed? Why was I the only one... breaking down??" _With all these random thoughts zooming around in my head, I couldn't help but reevaluate the events of the past week... and couple of days. I met the girl I love... it turns out that I've been holding a false grudge for most of my life... I finally found the guy who tried to save me from my abusive household... the gravity of it all was a little overwhelming. And the cherry on top? I was now heading off to fight against an elite group of reapers... the conductor and his flunkies... but most of all, the composer himself... it's funny the way life works, isn't it? Funny and ironic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, I have confirmed that Neku Sakuraba, Shiki Misaki, Uzuki and Kariya are making their way over to Pork City as we speak."

"Excellent! This truly will be a game to remember. A grand finale included! Was Yodai informed of this?"

"Yes sir, but I'm afraid there's been a bit of a change of plans. Joshua has a message for you, but he said that he'd rather talk in person."

"What? What does that KID want?"

"Kitaniji…are you aware that as the composer, this game is MINE? Not yours…and I'm no kid…"

To his horror, Joshua was looming over Kitaniji's right shoulder. "SIR!! Please forgive my foolishness… it will never happen again…"

"That's right, it won't. Speaking of the game and the kids, the plans are changed. Due to your previous attitude and actions, you do not get to take place in any fighting with Neku or Shiki. I have something planned. Something big."

"Sir, are you sure this is a wise course of ac-"

"Kitaniji, do you doubt me? Is that what it is?"

"Never sir! I understand… but could you tell me what exactly your plan IS?"

"In due time… let's just say I have a little deal to strike up with someone…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guys… I know this is definitely the last day we have together, so how 'bout we, you know…split up for a while and meet up at pork city at 7:00…" I wanted to be alone with Shiki, and I knew the same applied for Kariya with Uzuki.

"Pshht… just don't fall asleep again, brats!" Kariya couldn't help but laugh out loud while Uzuki called this over her shoulder as they parted from the kids.

"Yeah…same goes for you, grandma!!" Neku yelled, but they had gotten too far to hear.

"Hah…they're really something, aren't they Shiki…"

"Yeah! Who would of though that we'd end up with them?"

"Uhmm…Shiki? I have some place I'd like to show you."

Her eyes glazed over with contentedness, while red spread across her body. "Sure…o-ok…"

We walked all the way to the edge of the town… walking towards the only hint of foliage there was in the city. The woods were near a crystal clear pond, the best backdrop possible. We started to hike a short distance into the undergrowth. We came upon a secluded little meadow… daisies carpeting the lush green floor. The flora surrounding the perimeter of the meadow was breath taking. I was all but expecting a shabbily dressed girl from some fairy tale to belt out a song while surrounded by forest critters, flittering around her. That would be the perfect ambiance. Shiki's mouth dropped lower than I though humanly possible.

" So… do you… like it?"

"Are you kidding? I LOVE it! How could some amazing place like this even exist in Shibuya?? Did Naota show you this?"

"Yeah… one day, he said he had a surprise for me and lead me all the way out here with my eyes closed. He said he found it while taking a walk... one…. day…." I trailed off after looking into Shiki's eyes. The look was like nothing I'd ever seen before. It was sweet and adorable, yet sexy. It was thanking, loving, and promising at the same time. At this, I felt my whole body flush. Before she gave me time to respond to this look, she pulled me into a fierce kiss… the first of its kind. As our tongues intertwined, my mind became numb and my stomach did a back flip simultaneously. I was drowning in her sweet taste… my whole body was tingling. I was in heaven, but something didn't feel right…

As if she could sense this, she pulled away from me…

"I was thinking… maybe we shouldn't rush this. We need to put all our focus into winning this last fight…"

"Yeah, I was kind of thinking the same thing…"

"Really? I'm so glad you understand… After this battle, things will change… we can finally be together… I love you, Shiki"

"I love you too"

As we exchanged these words, I felt a cold chill creep up my spine… a slightly foreboding feeling… I was so happy, but of course... the burden was taking it's toll. The burden of what we all had to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Neku and Shiki were talking, so were Kariya and Uzuki. They too were in a similar meadow, lying on their backs and looking at the sky, holding hands.

"Hey Kariya?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think I should do if I become the composer? What should I do to make me unlike any other composer?"

"Well, you could change the rules of the game… Maybe instead of one player, you could let all the players who survive go to the RG again…"

"Yeah… I could do that."

"Or you could end the game once and for all…"

"What?? Why would I do that? What would happen to the reapers and us? We're dead, if you remember correctly!!" He quickly quieted her rant with his lips on hers and his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. If his words and actions couldn't melt her icy heart, then her face certainly would, seeing as it was a perfect match of her hair color.

"We're dead, but we'd be together, remember? Together for eternity… with no awful game to bother with." They were now on their sides, facing each other, Kariya stroking her cheek. "And anyways… why prolong the inevitable? It's a fact of life that every living thing must die. Death is much more peaceful if you don't have to play the game right after."

"You… make a good point… I guess I'll have to think o-on that…"

Amused as ever at the drastic change in Uzuki's character, Kariya laughed to himself. "Oh… look at the time… we better head over to pork city, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah…", said Uzuki, with a flame red face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here we were… the final floor of pork city. I had been to pork city countless times with none other than Naota himself, but I had never looked at it under circumstances anywhere CLOSE to the ones now. Beyond that door is the fate of us all… and the final resting place of—

"Neku? You in there buddy?"

"Hun?? Oh... yeah…sorry Naota…"

Kariya cleared his throat. "Well, everyone! Here we are… no turning back now, it seems." As if on queue, the door we came through was automatically and mechanically dead bolted shut… there really _was_ no turning back now.

Out of the corner of my eye, a shadowy figure started walking towards us as we walked into the room. _"This is definitely not gonna go according to plan." _

The figure was then revealed as the composer himself: Joshua

I surprised myself when i heard an audible growl released from my throat... a quite menacing one at that. Everyone else seemed just as or more surprised then me. _"Well, the bastard DID kill me for his screwed up game, after all."_

"Well now! I see the guests of honor have finally arrived!! Splendid. Now… who's up for a little wager of sorts… a bargain… if you will?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AHHH!! sorry folks! I didn't mean for this chappie to take this long…I kept writing some of it, but at first I wasn't happy with it at all, so I re did it, but I got sick of it and stopped writing all together for maybe, a week and a half. I really didn't do a great job with this chapter, its too short… but I'll leave that up to you guys to decide! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D p.s...with the shabbily dressed girl bit...lol...i was going for enchanted...or most other disney movie with a disney princess...lmao :D


End file.
